Confusion
by Bolton.Evans.Sharpay.Troy
Summary: Zashley! Disclaimer:I dont own anything..but the plot....


"Stupid ugly Zac! I hate him!" I said as I fell down onto the couch in frustration. I couldn't help it, he did it again. He constantly makes me think that he wants me, but then when it actually comes down to it he calls me his best friend.

"Now what wrong? And don't lie to me, you tend to lie when your mad or upset." Ugh, damn it! She knows me too well.

"Nothing!" I tell her. But she definitely looks unconvinced. "It's nothing!" I say more strongly.

"Okay yeah. It's nothing, but Zac is definitely not ugly, and I know for a fact that you actually are in love with him." My eyes feel like they just popped out of my head. When did I tell her that I was in love with Zac? Never!

"Who said that I loved him?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"You did, in your sleep. But even if you didn't say anything I would know. It's kind of obvious. Especially since you do his laundry and cook him breakfast." Ugh. Should of never let that go public.

"Fine. What if I do love him? Nothing would ever happen because he would never love me back. He's too busy flirting with every girl he sees. And besides he only thinks of me as his best freaking friend." I tell her. I suddenly feel more depressed now that I actually said it out loud to someone. But She's my best friend, I should have told her a long time ago.

"Now what makes you think that he doesn't like you the way you like him?" She asked me.

"He says it all the time. And he's like in love with you. After all you guys did go to Hawaii together." I said bitterly. I'm not mad at her, she knows how I feel for Zac. I didn't have to tell her. That's how good of a friend she is.

"Hello! He says you guys are just really good friends because you do too. It's to through the press off of your backs. And he. Is. Not. In. love. With. Me. The only reason that we went to Hawaii together is because Kenny asked us to 'pretend' for publicity." She says, part of me believes her, she would never lie to me. But then there's that part of me that doubts everything, even if there's no reason to.

"But you guys kissed!" I exclaimed.

"For publicity! You know that I love Lucas. If I had it my way I would have been in Hawaii with him, kissing him Ash." She's right.

"I know. But Zac, he's, well he's Zac. He could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want me?" That's the truth. Do you know how sick I felt when he kissed that Nikky Blonsky girl?

"Because your just like him. You just don't realize it. You could have any guy you wanted too. But you choose him. You flirt a lot with other guys, yes you happen to lay it on thick with Zac, but he's probably thinking the same way your thinking right now." I never realized it, but she's right.

"Yeah. But I want him so bad Ness." I tell her. I really do. There are just some days where I just feel like pushing him up against one of the set walls and jump him.

"Then go get him." I smile. Maybe that's just what I needed to do.

"Your right. Thanks Nessa. Your great, what would I do without you?" I say as I give her a big hug and kiss her on the cheek. "Got to go, love you." I call as I leave her house.

Chapter 2

I'm pacing around the front of his house. Oh god, I hope there's no paparazzi around. I can do this. I know I can. I walk up towards the door. Here goes nothing. I lean forward to knock, but when I actually do, there's no door and I'm falling.

"Whoa. Hey Ashley. I was just going to go see you. I have something important to tell you." He says. I realized that I had fell into his arms and into a hug. My heads starts to float towards the clouds, but is pulled back down when he pulls me into his living room.

"Um, what?" I ask. He looks serious. Maybe he's going to tell me how he feels about me. That he's always loved me. Oh my goodness. He is. He just grabbed my hand. He's looking me straight in the eyes.

"Ash. You are one of the most important people in my life. So its natural that you're the first person I'm going to tell. It happened so soon I didn't even see it coming." Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my…….

"She said yes Ash!" What? Who is she? And what is he talking about.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Kay said yes! We're now officially boyfriend and

girlfriend! Isn't that great!" He says pulling me into a hug. Damn. I could feel the tears quickly building up in my eyes.

"That's great Zac." I tell him, my voice so close to cracking. I could have slapped myself. What was I thinking? I know what I was thinking. I thought that he was going to confess his undying love for me.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could all hang out. You know like all of us and our dates. Lucas, V, Momo, Corbin, Ryne, Olesya, and of course Jared." He says excitedly. How could I say no.

"Yeah, sounds great. Um I really got to go, Vanessa needs me to do something for her. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I spring up off the couch and hurry outside and towards Vanessa's before he could see my tears. I walk in to find Vanessa and Lucas snuggling on the couch and plop down in the middle of them, squeezing myself between them.

"Ash what's wrong?" Lucas asked me. They both immediately noticed my appearance and hugged me tight.

"Zac's going out with Kay." I manage to say in between my sobs. Vanessa runs her hands through my hair while Lucas rubs my back in a comforting way.

"Aw, Ash. Zac's stupid. He's making a mistake and he doesn't even know." Vanessa says. Lucas just continues to rub my back.

"I'm the stupid one. I should have told him sooner. Then he wouldn't have asked her out. Then he wouldn't think that I was with Jared." I tell them.

"What?" Lucas asked. "You and Jared? But that would be like you and me getting together." Vanessa laughs, so do I.

"I know. Why doesn't he see that?"

"Because Zac is Zac. And Zac is stupid." Vanessa says cheering me up.

"Thanks you guys. But Friday we're all going out. Including Kay and Zac. He invited us and I couldn't say no."

Chapter 3

"Zac! Nessa! Kenny wants you two on set." I say as I walk into my trailer. Lucas, Nessa, Momo, Corbin, Olesya, Ryne, Zac, and of course Kay had to be there, were in my trailer. I just got done shooting one of my scenes and now it was Zac and Nessa's turn. "You guys are going to shoot the pool scene."

"Okay. Just give them one second. I'm about to beat pretty boy's butt." Lucas says. They are playing Guitar Hero on my Wii, and yeah Lucas was kicking Zac's butt at the moment.

"Yeah! In your face!" Lucas pumps his fist in victory as the rest of us laugh.

"Okay come on now Loser, we have a scene to shoot." Vanessa says linking her arms with Zac.

"Oh yeah. You are going to wear that bikini that I bought you right?" Zac said winking at Vanessa.

"You know it babe." Vanessa winked back.

"Hey! You better watch yourself Efron. Violate my girl in any way and I'll beat your ass." Lucas said. Everyone laughed. We all knew it was fun and games.

"Don't worry babe. My heart belongs to you." Vanessa said giving Lucas a soft yet sweet peck on the lips. It was a sweet gesture. Lucas and Vanessa always made me smile, they were just so sweet. Vanessa and Zac finally left, and the only seat open was the one next to Kay. Ugh.

"So. Who's next." Lucas said looking right at me. He knows that I feel uncomfortable around Kay. So he hands me the second guitar and I stand next to him.

"You are so going to get your butt kicked Grabeel." I tell him. He smiles

"That's what you think Tisdale." He says.

"Twenty bucks says that Ashley wins." Momo says behind me. I think that this is going to get interesting.

"Forty says that Lucas wins." Corbin says back.

"I'll add another forty on Ash." Olesya says

"I'll add fifty on Lucas." Ryne says.

"Well A hundred says Ashley will win." Kay says. I look at her and she smiles at me. Oh man it's hard to hate someone so nice. There was a total of two hundred and thirty dollars on the table. And right now Lucas was winning by just a little.

"Come on Ash!"

"Go Lucas! Go!" The guys were cheering for Lucas and the girls were cheering for me when Vanessa and Zac walk back in, along with Jared.

"Whoa, what's happening in here?" Jared asked. I smiled at him.

"Hey Jared. They just made a bet on who's going to win this round of Guitar Hero." I tell him not even taking my eyes off of the screen.

"Well here's another hundred that Ashley's going to win." Vanessa says.

"Hey!" Lucas says.

"It's Hoes over Bros babe." Vanessa says. I laugh.

"Well here's a hundred on Lucas." Jared says.

"Yeah I'm adding another hundred on Lucas." Zac says.

"Thanks guys." Lucas say. The round is almost over and I had built up my star power, but it wouldn't be enough unless Lucas missed a note. Which he wont because this is his favorite song. I look at Vanessa and she smiles at me. She walks over to when Lucas is playing and begins to kiss his neck, making him jump in surprise.

"Babe what are you doing?" Lucas stutters. I laugh before hitting him with star power making me the winner. I turned around to rub it in Lucas's face, but he's too busy making out with Vanessa to care.

"Yes! I won!" I started dancing around with the girls. Vanessa and Lucas finally stopped sucking face and now Vanessa was dancing with us girls.

"You girls cheated!" Zac complained.

"No we didn't. It's not our fault Luke can't control himself around Vanessa." I laughed. Lucas blushed and Vanessa laughed even harder.

"That's it. You better run Ashley Michelle Tisdale." Jared said with a look in his eyes. I knew that look. Oh no. I tried to get out of my trailer because what to me. But he was too fast, he picked up and through me over his shoulder. And before I knew it her was tickling me like crazy.

"Say the magic words Ash." Jared said. I screamed no, but I was so close to peeing. I just had too.

"Jared Murillo is the hottest guy in the universe and I would love to have his babies." I finally said catching my breath. Everyone else was still laughing. I looked at Zac he wasn't laughing. He just looked at me. I couldn't really explain it, but I think I saw jealousy dancing around his eyes somewhere. And for some reason that made me happy.

"So you guys what are we going to do Friday?" I took a seat on Jared's lap. I turned to look at Zac, he was looking at me, probably wondering why I didn't just sit next to him. Ryne, Olesya, Mo were sitting on the sofa, with Corbin on the floor leaning between Mo's legs. Vanessa was sitting on Lucas on one recliner.

"Um, what does everyone want to do?" Corbin replied. I think I'm okay with Zac and Kay now. I just can't be so close to them. I'm still in love with Zac, but whatever makes happy right? I look at Vanessa, and I smile. We definitely know what we're going to do Friday.

"Bowling!" We yell out at the same time making Corbin jump. He was always the jumpy one. We just laugh.

"That sounds great. So why don't we catch a movie first, then go bowling, then get some dinner?" Zac suggested. I thought is sounded pretty cool.

"Sounds great." Vanessa says. "What time should we all meet and where should we all meet?" Vanessa and I are usually organizers of the group.

"How about we meet at the movie theater around four?" Ryne says. That's perfect. It give us just enough time to watch Twilight again. We all went to the premiere. Me and Vanessa almost died from the hotness that is Robert Patterson. We both wore shirts that said 'Bite Me Edward'. Taylor Launtner was hot too, but her was more like a little brother to V and I.

"Alright. So I guess we're all set for Friday." Olesya says before we're all hauled off to shoot the next scene.

Chapter 4

It turns out that Mo, Corbin, Olesya, Ryne, and Jared couldn't make the movie, so they were just going to meet us at the bowling ally. That makes me the only one couple-less. I was standing on the outside of Vanessa, the furthest away from 'Zay' as the public now called them, and Vanessa and I were singing 'A Night to Remember'.

"Where's my Shaver?" Vanessa sings in a manly voice making us laugh.

"Ooh, I love it." I say in my extra high pitched voice.

"I look like a waiter."

"Should I fluff it?"

"It's getting later already should be there." We finish. It was really fun, as I sing I don't pay attention to Zac or Kay.

"So what are we watching?" Zac asked. Lucas just shook his head while me and Vanessa screamed 'Twilight'.

"But we've already seen that movie like a thousand times now." Zac complained. Lucas doesn't really want to watch it, but he would do whatever Vanessa wanted to do.

"So what Zachary. We want to watch it again." I tell him.

"Well I don't! It's a stupid movie and the only reason you want to watch it is because you wish you had a boyfriend like Robert freaking Pattinson." Zac yells. I cant believe he actually said that. I feel like crying again.

"Then don't! Go watch some other stupid movie with your precious girlfriend and leave me the hell alone!" I yell and head towards the ticket booth I knew for sure that someone must have caught our little spat and it would end up on national T.V. tomorrow morning.

"Hi. Can I get three for Twilight at four thirty please." I tell the teen at the desk. She must of noticed who we were because she was all of a sudden star struck. I smiled at her before heading back to Vanessa and Lucas handing them their tickets, completely ignoring Zac and his stupid girlfriend.

"Lets go get something to munch on." I say grabbing Vanessa's hand and dragging her and Lucas towards the snack counter. I didn't even bother looking back to see if Zac and Kay were following us.

"Can I get a extra large tub of popcorn, two large dr. peppers, three sour straws, a Ben and Jerry's triple chocolate fudge, three pretzels, and two nachos please." I ordered. I was still mad, but I didn't want to show it.

"Is that all miss?" The lady asked. I nodded.

"Yeah thank you." I said to both Lucas and the lady. Lucas paid before I could even get my wallet out of my bag.

"Your welcome enjoy your movie. Oh and for the record, I'm not that hot for 'Zay' either." She says. I smile.

"Thanks." I say before walking towards the theater. It was me, Vanessa, then Lucas. There were two more open seats next to Lucas and two next to me. I turn to the left and saw Zac walking towards us without Kay. I put my bag on the seat next to me so that he doesn't sit there.

"Here." He says lifting my bag and sitting where it just was. He then put my bag on his lap. I continue to ignore him as I watch Edward Cullen walk through the cafeteria. "Ash." he whispers. I just ignore him. He starts clicking his nails. He knows that I hate that. Then he begins poking me. "Ash."

"What?" I yell. Everyone looks at me and I begin to blush before running out of the theater and out into the parking lot where my car was. I fumble with my keys hoping to get out of here before he could catch me. But just my luck I end up dropping them and he's right next to me in an instant.

"Ash, will you just listen to me? Please Ashley, I'm sorry." He says. I glare at him.

"Sorry? You embarrassed me in public. You hurt me, even though you promised that you never would. You don't even care!" I yell at him. I'm shaking badly, I cant even get my damn key into the lock. He grabs the keys from my hands and holds them behind his back so I cant reach them.

"Damn it Zachary! Just give me my damn keys!" I yell.

"NO! Not until you tell me why you wont forgive me and why you are all mad."

"It's none of your business. Now give me my keys."

"It is my business because you are my best friend Ash and I want to know what's making you act like this."

"Your one to talk. You really want to know why I'm acting like this? Huh Zac? It's because I freaking love you! I'm in love with my stupid best friend who had to go and get a girlfriend when I was just about to tell you!" I was crying so hard. I can't believe that I just yelled that out, especially in public. Stupid. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my car and started it. Before I could leave Nessa gets in the passenger seat and I drive off.

"Ash, slow down." Nessa says neutrally. I nod and slow my pace. We were on the freeway pulling a hundred and ten miles an hour. I don't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from Zac.

"Do you think that I'm stupid for telling him that?" I ask.

"No, your not. You should of told him how you felt a long time ago. You know he loves you." she tells me.

"Where's Lucas?" I say trying to change the subject.

"He's with Zac. I told him to stay so Zac wouldn't do anything stupid. You know the last time you two got into a fight it resulted in him losing an eyebrow." I laughed. That was pretty funny. It was his own fault. He made a bet with Lucas that I would mess up first shooting 'We're All in This Together. I did and he drew on my face while I was sleeping. I walked around the set and into Coffee Bean with writing on my face. So I shaved off one his eyebrows.

"Yeah. So sorry about earlier. You were just trying to have a good time and I ruined it for you and Lucas." I tell her.

"It's fine. And how are suppose to have a good time when our best friends are fighting?"

"Yeah Sorry again."

"So are we still going bowling?" Vanessa asked me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course. Bowling is the best." I say as I make a u turn and head towards the bowling alley.

"Hey babe." Vanessa greets Lucas with a kiss. Zac is there, but Kay is no where to be seen. He's looking at me but I just ignore him and greet everyone else but him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where did you guys go?" Lucas asked. He looked at me with concern written in his eyes. I smiled.

"We just went around. You know stopped at the Coffee Bean." I tell him. I'm guessing the rest of the gang doesn't know what happened. They're going to be shocked tomorrow morning when the news hits.

"Oh, ok. So the usual teams." Damn. I guess I might as well go with it. Corbin, Monique, Ryne, and Olesya are wearing their team shirts. It says MCOR on the back and their names on the left side. Our team shirts said Zashlucnessa on the back with our names on the front. The only person missing is Jared. He had to go to New York for a V-Factory benefit for the blinds concert.

"Who's going first?" Zac asked looking at me. I still don't pay any attention to him and grab my purple bowling ball. Vanessa's is baby blue, Zac's is red, and Lucas's is green. I set up and roll the ball down the lane, earning my first strike. I hi-fived V and Lucas and sat down. I know I'm being a bit harsh, but I really embarrassed myself today. Vanessa went next, then Lucas, and then finally Zac. Vanessa and Lucas both got strikes.

"Come on Zac no pressure." Lucas called out. Vanessa laughed and I just looked at him.

"Yeah thanks dude." he smiled at me and I frowned. He knows that I'm in love with him and yet he still hasn't said anything.

"No prob. Just bowl already." He looked at me before rolling the ball and getting our fourth strike in a row as a team. By the end of the night, MCOR had won, because I couldn't freaking concentrate cause of stupid Zac.

"So what do you want?" Zac asked me. He usually was the one who ordered for me, like Lucas ordered for Vanessa.

"The usual." I tell him. That's a large fries and a large milkshake that me and him usually share. He comes back with the food five minutes later.

"Do you want to go eat outside?" he asked me. He looked like he really wanted to talk to me. And gosh darn it, I could never resist Zac freaking Efron. I just nod and headed towards the patio.

"Ash, I broke it off with Kay." He tells me. I look at him in shock. That's why she wasn't here. "She understood. I mean, why I broke up with her."

"Why did you break up with her?" I finally asked him after a minute.

"So I could do this." He says before pulling my face towards him and pressing his lips gently on mine. It takes me a minute for my brain to register that he's actually kissing me, but when I do, I kiss him back. We ended up making out for ten minutes until he pulled back.

"Ash, I really do love you. I have for a while and I didn't want to say anything because I thought that you would never see me as someone more as a friend. When you told me today that you loved me, as corny as it sounds, I felt like I was flying. I love you Ashley Michelle Tisdale. And I wanted to give you this if you'll accept." He says pulling out a ring. I'm crying because I cant believe that this is actually happening to me. "This is my promise. I think it's better than a 'Z' necklace, don't you?" I smile.

"Yeah. I love you too Zachary David Alexander Efron." He slips the ring onto my finger and my cheeks are hurting from smiling.

"I hope that's it's okay. I got matching promise rings because I want the world to know that I'm your guy, and that you're my girl." He says.

"Of course. Efron you are the sweetest." I said before kissing him lightly on the lips. I couldn't help it, he was mine now and I could kiss him, okay I could almost kiss him whenever I want. "And if I had it my way, everyone would know that we're together. Now lets eat I'm starving." I grab his hand and we walk back inside. No one said anything, because there was nothing that needed to be said.


End file.
